


Last Night, This Morning

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Series: Explicit Works [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breaking Celibacy Vows, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm really reaching for titles here, I don't know maybe this is a good title, who knows? Seems poetic.</p><p>Basically, Cronus wakes up, clad only in boxer shorts with somebody holding him from behind.</p><p>Completed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night, This Morning

"vwvwvwvw, hmm yeah... thank you, thank you I'll be here all night". Cronus Ampora was wrapping up that dream, when all of a sudden he awoke due to the presence of a strange noise. Snoring. Somebody behind him was snoring a little bit. But Cronus was groggy and he kept thinking "could that person have slept with me?" "Did I get lucky?" He turned to check who it was:

...

It was Kankri Vantas?! Didn't that guy vow celibacy? What was he doing in bed with somebody, let alone Cronus? Fearing the worst he checks under the covers and sees that both of them are stripped down to their boxer shorts. With the information Cronus has, only one conclusion can be made. Not only was the mutantblood asleep behind him, but there was an "encounter" that put him there.

"Cod, I'm so dead." he thought, letting the fish pun splash around mentally. "Yup," Cronus pictured Porrim with his severed head on a platter, "as soon as word gets out, she'll kill me."

 

The other stirred and reached out for, apparently, Cronus' arm. Because that's just where his hands wound up grabbing.

"Vwell, I guess I'll just leavwe him like, er, this." Cronus detached the nub-horned preachers hand from his arm and got up to go get a drink.

A sad grunting type noise was audibly before the greaser even left the room, drawing his attention back to the bed. Kankri was making the noises, yet was still apparently asleep. Cronus continued on for his glass of water and drank it up while walking back into the room and placing it on the side desk, sitting on the edge and thinking. He instincitvely rolled back into bed to be more comfortable and wound up being pulled back in by the other. Feeling the others limbs envelope him like he himself was a pillow.

Interrupting him trying to remember what went down the prior night was a 'guest', the others bulge against his hip. Luckily the lights were off and they were alone, otherwise the kind of purple Cronus blushed in that moment would have embarrassed even the most dignified. And yet the face was not the only thing that his systems was pumping various liquids of his hue to. Though this helped jog his mind, Kankri came over the night before acting more sheepish and incredibly odd.

Usually chief was such a blabbermouth you wouldn't get a single moment of silence for the ears. Yet that night he was of little words. They just kind of sat around drinking some hot tea made on Cronus' kettle and stared. Probably for a few minutes. Kankri kept inching closer from the opposite edge of the couch and things quickly spiraled into... 'you knowv' underneath a snuggleplane (human's call it a 'blanket')

Remembering back to the prior night fully made Cronus, well react. And he couldn't quell the sensations by the same means as last night, as the partner is incapable to to sleeping. He replaced his spot in Kankri's grasp with a pillow and got up stealthily. Opening up his boxer shorts and rolling the bulge out. He tried to do this as gentle so as to not wake up his... well he guessed his Matesprit by this point. Maybe this could be something to brag about if hell hadn't a fury such as Maryam, he could feel himself shiver thinking she might kill him, or maybe both of them. She's intimidating.

However he couldn't think of that now at this point, he wanted to think about Kankri being his Matesprit. He sat there on the edge of the bed and fiddled with his junk, beginning to feel the sweat. He felt the need to speed up and he began moaning a little under his breathe. 

A voice speake up on the bed behind him

"Cronus? What are you doing down there?" Kankri was rubbing his eyes in the darkness, his sleep disturbed, in all likelyhood, by Cronus' masturbation. Cronus panicked slightly and fell over the edge, if any good came out of that spill it was that the squirming bulge was obscured entirely from view.

"Oh, chief hey you're avwake! Howv'd you sleep?"

But of course that ploy was transparent, it was the oldest trick in the book. The old cower and cover. A book that Kankri must have read cover to cover if he actually decided to start having sexual relations with the seadweller.

"Do you require assistance Cronus?

"Yeah, vwell, I guess you can help me." the seadweller said nervously.

"You're feeling in heat". Blunt much Kankri?

"Vw-vwell yes when you put it that way". He flashed back to the night prior, he was just as embarassed now as he was then, in the first time they engaged in that activity. 

"I'll gladly help" the mutant flirted, crawling down towards his mate. Jumping into the highblood's strong arms for balance.

He looked down at Cronus and grinned more than he had ever before thought about smiling . After being put down he kneeled and got down to business, grabbing Cronus' bulge and ringing his lips around the tip. Then gently placing his hands on the others hips.

"Oh.. Kankri, chief, man you woke up at just the right time" the purple-flushed finboy" muttered.

Vantas picked up the pace and tightened his grip on his finned mate, and bobbed his head. Inside his mouth it wiggled around, dancing with his tongue. They were to slippery objects locked in a battle wrapping around each other. Meanwhile Cronus tensed and leaned back up on the bed.

"Ay, chief. Vwouldn't it be more comfy if vwe-?" he looked down and nudged a finger over his shoulder at the flat surface behind them. Kankri took the break as an opportunity to remove the other's undergarment and have an easier route to the genitals. Cronus spread his legs and Kankri placed his hands to the sides, leaning towards the pulsating tentacle. It elongated when he pulled it up, kneading a bit like the dough of bread, wettening near the base. His mouth took in a few inches, both mouth and bulge (literally and/or figuratively) salivating.

Helping, Cronus wrapped his legs around Kankri's shoulders and pulled him closer down. The bulge was squirming. And Kankri came back up for air, looking at Cronus and making a further uncharacteristic remark, "I was down there so long I almost needed to evolve gills!". For his help for his redrom partner he wrapped his hands around the slimy object. Rubbing it quickly, the tendril was pulsating and pumped up some material onto the social justice preacher's hands. 

"Oh... chief, kan, kanny."

'Damn, Kankri's only done this twice but this is as if he was already an expert' thought the pleasured seadweller to himself.

"I hope you're happy Cronus, but now we must get ready for the day ahead"

"Vwait, vwhy can't vwe stay here?"

"It's morning silly, we've got other business to attend to now."


End file.
